memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Newell Tarrant
He can't be dead, Jim I think the IMDB is wrong about this man's Date of Birth (which is why I didn't put it in the article. If he was born in 1911, he would have been pushing 76 when Star Trek IV was made. Commander Rogerson didnt look like he was 76 years old. Someone with knowledge of the IMDB (I havent submitted to them in over a year) should look into how to correct this. -FleetCaptain 05:18, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :I was wondering about that, actually. I checked the SSDI, and there is an "L N Tarrant" born on 28 Feb 1911 and died 27 Jan 2000. That's apparently supposed to be this Tarrant. But you're right, he certainly doesn't look to be in his 70s, and IMDb has been known to be wrong many times in the past. I'll contact IMDb soon and ask them to confirm the dates. In the meantime, I'll check around on the web and see if I find anything there. --From Andoria with Love 05:46, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :PS: Wish I had seen this before I added his "birthdate" and "deathdate" to all those pages. :P --From Andoria with Love 05:48, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Who is this guy Got word today that the Department of Veterans Affairs has no record of a Newell Tarrant with service in the Navy. I wonder if he served under another name (the link above suggests he was really a Naval officer). Time to do some sniff around somemore. -FleetCaptain 16:27, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I know this guy and he did not serve in the Navy under another name. Your research is faulty. He did serve in the U.S. Navy as a Navel Flight Officer (NFO) not to be confused with a Naval Aviator who actually flies the plane. NFOs are second seaters.So please try to correct this error. He is definitely not 76 years old!!! -User:D.D.18 October 2007 (posted by ) No, my research isnt faulty; I'm not saying he didnt serve, only that no one can verify it. I have talked to both the Department of Veterans Affairs and the National Personnel Records Center. Neither has a record on this actor. If we had his social security number, that would be a sure fire way to verify it with the Department of the Navy. But, since that is protected by the Privacy Act, there is little chance of getting it posted on a website, or even getting it at all. -FleetCaptain 16:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) The Navy never heard of him I got a response to a Freedom of Information Act request where Navy Personnel Command in Millington, Tennessee stated they dont have an officer named Newell Tarrant listed in the military personnel locater system or on the retired lists of officers drawing retired pay. I have no doubt this man was in the Navy, this is just very curious. His Social Security Number would solve everything, since Veterans Affairs can plug it into their computer and reference it to a DD-214. That would be kind of hard to get though. Does anyone have direct contact with this actor? Or any way to get a hold of him? If so, I can have him fill out a form to the VA and NPRC which would release public information about him and thus verify his service. It wouldnt be to discredit him or anything like that, just confirm his service (and then only the part which is releasable to the public) and honor him on this and many other websites for his impressive career. -FC 13:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :EVERYTHING NEWELL SAYS IS TRUE! I don't know why you are so suspicious and nosy but I dated Newell for several years while he was an officer at Mira Mesa Naval Air Base. I met his CO and squadron members and attended events at the base. Maybe Newell was his middle name and his service record is under his birth first name but I never heard him addressed by the CO or anyone in the Navy as anyone but Newell. He may have wanted to use his father's name who he admired and was a wonderful man. His father was Newell Tarrant, actor, stage director, and had run the Hawaii Film Commission who died in 2000. Newell and I met while doing a play together and he was prominent in many theatre productions in San Diego. He served in Viet Nam exactly as he says he did. He lives in Fallbrook, CA I think, north of San Diego. -Anon Contrib, March 2009 ::I don't like to be nosy and butt into others' arguments, but, Fleet Captain is a pretty (very) knowledgeable guy, particularly when it comes to the U.S. Navy. Furthermore he isn't making an attack, he's just trying to point out that verification is needed here, maybe your info will help. Interestingly enough, My Commander's last name is also Newell, probably unrelated right? — Vince47 04:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I would say there is no doubt that this actor was a real Commander in the Navy. His biography published on the backs of his novels back this up as do the production notes of ST:IV. What is of interest, is that the name "Newell Tarrant" doesn't show up in the registry computers for the Department of Veterans Affairs, the National Personnel Records Center, or the Naval Personnel Command. As stated previously, a social security # would positively identify the man, but that would be hard to get. If anyone has any contact with him, leave a note on my talk page. I will provide "real world" contact information for myself which will prove my identity as both a military historian and U.S. naval officer. This is not about discrediting him, exactly the opposite. I want to veriy his military service to honor his achievements both in the military and in Star Trek film. -FC 16:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I added in a paragraph about his situation in the main article. I added an "incite tag" since I plan to scan in the letter I have from the Navy saying no officer by this name appears on their roles. I ask no one revert or delete what I added until then (should be done by the end of the weekend at the latest). -FC 16:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::This may be a clue for you all: His first name is Yancey. So the Navy may show him as Yancey N. Tarrant or Y. Newell Tarrant. We attended the University of Iowa together in the early '60's, so he must now be about 65 or 66 years old. See where this leads. James Loren 12 July 2009 And there he is on the Navy Locater Personnel list! -FC 13:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Newell Tarrant Flew with Yancey Newell Tarrant in VF92 and he is most likely 66 or 67 years old and now writing books. Back in the day he was always interested in the stage and acting - I think that at least one of his parents was involved in the stage. Have not seen or talked to Newell for many years, but I stumbled upon this because I have been looking for him and other members of our squadorn from Nam days. OleDuffer 15:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) See my comment re Yancey Newell Tarrant on subject of Navy Service. We flew together and I am guessing that he is 67 and still kicking around San Diego. OleDuffer-- 16:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) CDR Newell Tarrant was my commanding officer when I was in VF-161 aboard the USS Midway in 1981-1982. Tall, bald, imposing character! Gregggregory :See above. We verified his service with the Navy and updated the article. -FC 23:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::While I didn't fly with Yancy Newell Tarrant, I graduated from the same Pensacola Preflight class (38-64). ::We all knew that he eventually wanted to be an actor and was surprised to see hom in Top Gun as the CIC Commander below decks towards the end of the movie when had a little action with some MIGs. ::He was an Officer Candidate Airman (OCAN) in Preflight as were many other in our class of about 75. After the last week of Preflight (Survival Escape & Evasion) almost all OCANs went to Sherman Filed for basic Navigation School. The OCANs and MARCADs were selected from the fleet, mostly enlisted that had not quite graduated from college but showed good promise. The armed services knew they were going to have a large build-up for Vietnam and needed more candidates to round out the aviation staffing. ::In our Preflight yearbook he listed his address as Honolulu, Hawaii and his attendance at State University of Iowa. ::Since he was an NFO, I would assume he had most of his time in F-4s as a RIO....... don't really know though. ::I've tried to look him up on different movie data-bases (IMDB) but it lists his father, mother and YNT as actors. ::I have good copies of pages of that Preflight yearbook showing his picture between Donald Sogga, OCAA and Thomas Wellhausen, AOC (Aviation Officer Candidate - Had college degree) ::YNT must have been one of the first NFOs to get assigned a squadron (this was a great "plum" and was normally given only to those that had served well)............ to a small extent, some in the aviation community thought NFOs were 2nd class citizens (since they weren't pilots) I believe this was to a lesser extent in the tailhook community but not in the multi-engine community. ::I have been looking for members of Preflight classes in the VN 60's to see if there are enough left to have a final blow-out in Pensacola. If interested..... captnron1@sbcglobal.net ::Back Again..... 07 13 11, 0122 ::The Tarrant household has lived in Goodyear, Arizona for about 6 years according to this database. One male-Newell Tarrant and On male Yancy Tarrant. captron1 - 05:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Two Newells There are two Newll Tarrant(s):One the dad "Levi Newell Tarrant" who was born in 1911, and the son "Yancy Newell Tarrant" who was born in 1942. They were both into the arts, but the son was the navy pilot who also autored a couple of books. L. Newell Tarrant is expired, and Y. Newell Tarrant currently resides in Goodyear, AZ. I hope this helps clarify the issue. 16:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) (end of text)....... * * * * * * * * I served under him in 1980 on the uss midway, he was the co of vf161 (f4s). Im 49years old and still remember him like it was yesterday. One of the best people ive ever meet. He was a credit to the navy. He always stated that he loved acting and I wasnt suprised to see that he did a little when he left the service. robert l. mcdougal :While that is interesting, posts on article talk pages are supposed to be about changing or improving the article. General comments should take place in a more appropriate forum.--31dot 02:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) NEWELL - THE EARLY YEARS Newell grew up in Erie, Pa and graduated from Strong Vincent High School in 1960. His family was one of the most gifted artistic families I have ever known. His father, L. Newell Tarrant was a theatrical director in the Erie Playhouse for a number of years. His mother, (can't remember her name), was an actress who performed locally. His brother, Terry, was a graphic artist who I believe created Ronald McDonald and the other McDonald chracters (or so the story goes.) Chet the younger brother was also a talented actor. To see Newell on stage was a privilege from his performances as the father in "Cheaper By The Dozen" in high school to the father of Anne Frank in "The Diary of Anne Frank." In the latter he closed the play with tears streaming down his face and that thouroghly moved the audience. I had a chance to perform with his former wife, Rebecca, and she was a wonderful singer and performer. Believe Newell lives in the San Diego area. :Personal opinions about Tarrant are not suitable for this article; the specific information about him would need to be sourced in order to be included in the article. --31dot 21:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) -Logan Newell Tarrant here, Levi was my grandfather, Yancy my uncle, Terry Tarrant my father. Was wonderful reading this!